ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Grant
Corey Michael Ashland, once known as "Cold Blooded" Corey Grant, is an American Born professional wrestler who currently wrestles for a major Wrestling promotion in Japan known as 'Rising Sun Wrestling.' He employs a quick and brutally technical offensive style to disorient his opponents. He is most well known in the United States for short yet dominant stint as one half of the tag-team DomiNation alongside his best friend Vin Wesley in Alpha Entertainment. They would gain the Tag Titles in Alpha before they would close their doors, forcing Grant to pursue his career back in his home promotion of 'Rising Sun Wrestling.' After a successful return, Corey would adopt the new moniker of "Ice-Cold." He then dethroned the former Rising Sun Heavyweight Champion, Daisuke Nomura, in a grueling Iron Man match after a few failed attempts previously. He would then adopt a new moniker, "Kiniro no Hirameki (Golden Flash)" due to his quick and very technical in-ring style. At King of Japan in Tokyo, Grant would gain his second Rising Sun Heavyweight Title, and earn another moniker, "The King of Japan". Personal Information *'Blood Type:' B Negative *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair:' Long, Black *'Parents:' Alyssa Grant (Deceased - Mother), Jackson Grant (Deceased - Father) Biography Corey grew up as an only child in a single parent home. His mother died when Corey was very young, and his father was constantly traveling to make a living for himself, and for Corey. As a young boy, Corey idolized wrestling and vowed to do anything and everything to get his foot in the door. With the support of good family friends the Wesley's (who pretty much adopted Corey as a third child), Corey was able to hone his craft in quick fashion. He and his best friend Vin both broke onto the scene through the West Coast Wrestling Connection, landing them a job in quick fashion within Rising Sun Wrestling in Japan, and then Alpha Entertainment in the states. They formed the dominant tag team DomiNation, aligning themselves with indy legends like Aaron Blaize, and learning much more from the likes of Myke Adams, Trey Jordan, Justin Rose and a whole host more. The two would capture the Alpha International Tag Team Championships on the first and final event in Alpha's second iteration, Battlelines. Shortly thereafter, Corey would venture back to Rising Sun Wrestling, while Vin would stay in the states. Despite his stand-offish character he portrays on-screen, Corey is actually a very loyal and honest soul. He is very into CrossFit, taking his heath to new levels. Nowadays in Japan, he stays to himself, traveling with a select few members of the roster. In an effort to re-invent himself, Corey has adopted the Japanese Strong Style; Sudden, high impact and velocity moves used to disorient and incapacitate your opponent. On this recent change, Grant commented: "I have to admit, at first, the Strong Style didn't look to be my speed. However, once I gave it a shot, it was only natural. Now, I've made it my own. Hell, I've damn near PERFECTED it." In February 2016, Grant would enter his final, bitter feud with Daisuke Nomura. He would lose the Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship to Nomura on an episode of "RISING," but would waste no time in exacting his revenge. The two would meet on February 14th, 2016 at their "King of Japan" event in the titular "King of Japan" match for the Rising Sun Heavyweight Title. Nomura would have the upper hand throughout most of the match, but Grant would mount a strong offensive late, hitting a nasty Bomaye, followed by his Flashpoint onto a steel chair while the referee was distracted by the roster at ringside. Grant not only earned himself his second Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship on this night, but he would also earn himself the moniker "The King of Japan." Now, Grant awaits his next challenge after the famed Japan Cup to determine who gets a shot at his prestigious title. After the latest set of Rising Sun's RISING tapings (on March 23rd, 2016), Grant would surrender the Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship, citing that the winner of the Japan Cup would become the NEW Rising Sun Heavyweight Champion. Grant then returned stateside for a very brief stint in Vintage Wrestling Society, where he would decimate Trey Jordan in his first match, before then taking out Nate Owens, and securing the Vintage Championship. VWS would then close, and Grant would once again become a free agent. This was not long lived, as Grant would quickly sign with Fight 1. He is set to debut at Mill City Massacre 2, where he takes on "Burner," Kiba Bunson, and Sydney Meleoli-Laroux in a triple threat match. What will the "King of Japan" bring to Fight 1? What is his ultimate goal, and what about his brother-in-arms, Vin Wesley? Only time will tell. After some time, Grant's time with Fight 1 would culminate in a Fight 1 Championship match with James Edwards. After losing, Fight 1 would then close its doors, but Grant was FAR from being done. He moved back overseas and began to find himself once more in the land of the Rising Sun, specifically with his "home promotion," RISING SUN WRESTLING. He would quickly re-ink a deal and debut at the next set of TV tapings, where he would be a mystery challenger for his long-time rival, "Ace of Japan," Daisuke Nomura and his Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship. Grant would defeat Nomura, becoming a 3 time champion. He would then go on to become one of Rising Sun's most hated competitors, as he would verbally state that while he is indeed the "King of Japan," he is the king of a broken, tarnished nation, and that it was up to him to bring the change needed to become something more. Shortly after uttering those words, Grant would face Jordan Raines (a contender for his Heavyweight Title) in one on one action. The match wouldn't finish, as chaos would ensue. "The Viper," Aaron Blaize would make his Rising Sun debut and align himself with Grant, beating down Raines. "Wild Card," Toshihiro Yuugito (the Rising Sun Junior Heavyweight Champion) would then appear, faking his intent to aid his old friend, Raines, and align himself with Grant and Blaize as well, forming AntiEstablishment on the spot! "AE" would dominate Rising Sun for some time. Most recently, Grant would defend his Heavyweight Title against "Demonic," Nagato Ishi'i. Both Blaize and Yuugito would appear, costing Ishi'i the match. A new, reinvigorated AntiEstablishment would then state that more change was coming. What that could mean is any one's guess... but we're sure that whatever or WHOEVER it is, it cannot be good for the roster of Rising Sun. On February 23rd, 2017, Rising Sun would hold its newest set of TV tapings for RISING. The main event would feature a rematch between Nagato Ishi'i and Corey Grant for the Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship, due in part to the interference on behalf of the champ at the iPPV on the 12th from AntiEstablishment. Predictably, Grant would be flanked by Aaron Blaize and Toshihiro Yuugito as he would enter to defend. Ishi'i would get help in the form of Daisuke Nomura and "Gaijin," Jordan Raines, to help even the odds at ringside. After the match would progress, Blaize would fend off Nomura, while Yuugito would brawl with Raines. Ishi'i looked to have the match won, but suddenly, he would be railed with a MASSIVE Striking Distance Spear from a returning Vin Wesley!! Corey would pick up yet another tainted win, and the massive group would then decimate Ishi'i, Nomura and Raines in the center of the ring. What's next now that AntiEstablishment has gained yet ANOTHER member? Moves Finishers *'Flashpoint (Bloody Sunday)' **Grant lifts his opponent into the air from a standing position, dropping them harshly on their head after stalling for a few. Designed for high impact with the opponent's blood rushing to their head. *'Bomaye (Japanese Strong Style Running Knee)' **Grant adopted this maneuver once moving back overseas to Japan. He would greatly incorporate the Japanese Strong Style into his moveset, making the Running Knee strike from one of his personal wrestling heroes a staple. This move is very quick, sudden and deadly in execution, often sending the opponent into a spiraling slump on the mat. This can be executed from in front, behind, or even from the top rope. Wrestling Style Technical/Strong Style (Some High Flying) Signatures *'''Golden Rush **Thai Kicks, Backhands, Punches in great, rapid succession, ending with an Enzuigiri *'Brain Damage' **Powerbomb into the corner top turnbuckle *'AngerMAX' **Japanese Strong Style Stomps to the corner *'Rising Sun' **Catching European Uppercut *'Greetings from Tokyo' **Second Rope DDT (Opponent's feet rest on the second ropes and their head is driven into the mat from the elevated height) *'The Curb Stomp' *'Pop Up Powerbomb' *'Frankensteiner' Career Highlights Rising Sun Tag Team Championship (1x) w/ Vin Wesley (DomiNation) Alpha International Tag Team Championship (1x) w/ Vin Wesley (DomiNation) Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship (1x) def. Daisuke Nomura (Iron Man Match) Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship (2x) def. Daisuke Nomura (King of Japan Match) Rising Sun Heavyweight Championship (3x) def. Daisuke Nomura (Rising Sun - RISING) Vintage Wrestling Society Vintage Championship (1x) def. Nate Owens Tag Teams and Alliances *'DomiNation' (alongside Vin Wesley) Sun/ALPHA/Fight One -Tag Team- *'AntiEstablishment' (alongside "The Viper," Aaron Blaize, "Wild Card," Toshihiro Yuugito, and "The Kahului Beast," Vin Wesley) Sun -Alliance- More Info to Come!